


Not Another One

by ThatOddNerd



Series: And Those We Left Behind [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddNerd/pseuds/ThatOddNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Has she moved at all in the last hour?" Jack asked his wife, scared of the answer.</p><p>"No." She replied. "She's taking this hard." </p><p>"We all are." </p><p>Spoilers for the season 10 premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another One

* * *

 

"Has she moved at all in the last hour?" Jack asked his wife, scared of the answer.

"No." She replied. "She's taking this hard."

"We all are." Jack moved to lean on the other side of the door jam, mirroring his wife, as they looked on at their closest friend. "I heard she won't talk to anyone, even Booth."

"Especially not Booth." Angela commented. "She feels...like he feels like he is responsible and she's afraid that if she talks to him she'll say something wrong and make him think she believes that. Which she isn't. It isn't her fault. It's the asshole who ... it's the unknown asshole's fault." Angela took a short, deep breath, holding down another wave of tears that was threatening it's way to the surface. 

"I won't lie to you Angie, I don't think when we catch them I should be allowed to be alone with them. I'd gleefully kill them on the spot for this." 

"If you do, try to make it look like an accident so you won't go to jail. I am not going to explain to Michael Vincent why his dad is serving time for murder." Angela replied. "Slip them something untraceable. You must know some of the good stuff."

"Noted."

"If we have another kid...and that's a _big_ if, and it's a boy, I want to name him Lance." Angela said suddenly, after a few minutes of silence between the two of them. "And should we have a girl, her middle name will be Sweets. We're a weird family, it'll be fine. Hell, my middle name is 'Pearly-Gates'. Sweets will be the least weird middle name of all of them if you really think about it." 

"That is, if Daisy doesn't name their son Lance." Jack reminded. Angela's posture slumped even more. 

"Yeah. If she doesn't name him Lance." Jack could tell she was going to start crying again, and went over to wrap his arms around her, which she gladly accepted. "Jesus, what is Daisy going to do? What if this causes a premature labor? What if she loses the child? Losing Sweets was enough but if she lost the child too... And what about money? She isn't making enough at the Jeffersonian to support a kid. You've heard her talk about her parents, so I doubt she'll get help there. How..."

"She'll figure it out. If she asks for help, we'll help her." Jack soothed. "Right now I think she just wants to be alone. It's the reason why she hasn't really called any of us back. Losing Sweets made her retreat into herself." 

"And it's why Brennan didn't want to be at her house." Angela said. " I think she said she'll be staying with us for a couple of days."

"We'll get through this." The way Jack said it, it sounded more like he was still trying to convince himself than her, and he knew she knew that. Everything was currently pure chaos in their world, and losing Sweets had just knocked them off the final rung, and plunging further and further into the dark. 

"Yeah." Angela replied, because what else could she say? The truth wasn't an option, not at that moment. Not when they all needed to pretend that everything was going to be okay, that the world was still good and justice was still something that happened all the time. The world wasn't alright. 

"You two know I can hear you right?" They jumped when they heard her speak from where she was, sitting on the couch, Christine next to her, fast asleep.

"Sorry sweetie. We didn't mean to not include you. Or talk about you like you weren't there." Angela walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, Jack sitting on an arm rest next to his wife. There  was a long silence as Brennan just looked at the wall in front of her, her left hand absentmindedly stroking Christine's hair. Neither Angela nor Jack knew what to say to her, so they both chose to say nothing. 

"I can't keep...losing the people I care about." Brennan finally said. " I have already lost so many people... my mom, Zach, even though he's alive, I've lost him, Mr. Murray, and now Sweets...I can't... I can't keep losing all these people. It's like I'm the angel of death." 

"You're not religious." Jack quipped. He was rewarded by the smallest of smiles from his friend. 

"Metaphorically." Brennan corrected. "Booth told me about the Angel of Death once, while we were laying in bed last year and neither of us could sleep. I might not believe in that kind of thing but somehow I found the story beautifully fascinating."

"Well if you are the Angel of Death, you're the good one. Michael." At the look Angela and Brennan gave him, he put his hands up in defence "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"You're failing dear. Why don't you go get some wine and three glasses?" Taking the hint, Jack got up from his perch and went into the kitchen. "He means well."

"I know." Brennan looked at her daughter and found her heart clenching. Christine had loved Sweets so much. She'd even began calling him 'Uncle Lance'. She decided that when she was much older, she'd tell her all the stories she had of him, so that Christine would know her Uncle Lance, and how brave and smart and kind he was. 

"I'm going to do a painting of him." Angela commented. "For the Jeffersonian. I'm going to put it up in my office. And petition at the FBI building for a memorial for him. He deserves it." 

"I'll sign the petition. If you need money, I'll be more than happy to contribute." Brennan mumbled, finally looking at her best friend. "I've decided that when she's older I'm going to tell her my stories about Sweets. So she'll know who he was." 

"I'm going to do the same with Michael Vincent." Angela agreed. 

"He was so young..." Brennan began, a slow stream of tears falling down her face. "He was so young and he was about to have a kid with his girlfriend, and start a family. His career was solid. He was working on another book, did you know that? I read part of it. It was actually brilliant. He'd been talking to cultural and physical anthropologists and they were collaborating on something. _The Anthropology Of Psychology_ , was going to be the name of the book." 

"How far along was he?" 

"Pretty far. He was almost done. Just the final touches. Bibliographies, acknowledgments and the like." 

"You should finish it for him and publish it. Maybe it'll make some money for Daisy. She'll need it." Angela suggested.

"I will. I know people." Brennan reached out and grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table, wiping her cheeks and eyes, and smiled sadly at her friend. "I miss him." 

"I do too sweetie. I do too." 

"We all do." Jack said, coming up behind them and giving them each a glass before filling them. 

"Makes me almost want to believe in God so I could believe I'll see him again in heaven." Brennan took a sip of her wine before and after this comment. 

"Powerful statement coming from you." Jack teased. 

"Powerful hurt can cause powerful statements." Brennan replied. 

"We'll catch them. The assholes who did this. I know it." Jack sounded so sure of himself, the women couldn't help but believe it.

"We will." Brennan agreed. "And we shouldn't leave them in a room alone with Booth. I'm pretty sure Booth would kill them. Or paralyze them." 

"Me and him can tag team it." Jack added. 

"I'm going to call on Daisy tomorrow. Do you guys mind watching Christine?" Brennan asked.

"Of course not. We can take her and Michael Vincent to the park. They'll love it. Right hun?" Angela turned to her husband.

"Yeah. We'll spoil them rotten too, so beware." They all laughed a real laugh. For the first time in days. 

And in that moment they actually believed that everything would be alright.

The End.

 

 


End file.
